The 5 Encounters with Captain Jack Harkness
by butterfly.cell
Summary: -"We know Jack didn't remember Ianto, but did the Captain make his infamous first impressions on the young Welshman?" - Companion piece to 'The 5 Introductions of Ianto Jones', eventual Jack/Ianto. Light hearted fun, don't fret!
1. Prologue

I'm going to treat you all with the Prologue AND Encounter No. 1, so I hope you like it!

This has been written in my head since I first thought up the idea for 'The 5 Introductions of Ianto Jones' purely because there's too much to explain in between the introductions than could be done just from Jack's POV. Ianto's was essential to make things gel together. Hopefully you've all read 'The 5 Introductions of Ianto Jones', but if not, you can read them in any order, I'm pretty sure they don't have to be a particular way. I tried to write them so that not too much differs, just the back story.

Comments, as always, keep me working, so I would love people's inputs on these!

I'm also considering another '10 things...' fic, like '10 ways Ianto Jones Got His Own Back' and '10 Things Jack Harkness Learnt About Ianto Jones'. If anyone has any ideas, fling 'em my way and I'll take a look! If I get enough that I find irresistable, I'll write them all (in due time).

Thankyou everyone and please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, it's all the work of Russel T. Davies!

* * *

**The 5 Encounters with Captain Jack Harkness**

That day, over the mid afternoon coffee, Gwen had been talking about how strange it was that she'd already met Rhys several times in passing before they met in earnest and started dating. Tosh and Owen had nodded along and laughed, sharing anecdotes of similar occasions (Owen usually met the girl, slept with her then forgot her until he got slapped in a club a few weeks later, but that was a different story).

Later on in the day, Jack had remarked to Ianto how weird it would be if _they'd_ met before the painfully memorable night with the weevil hunt gone awry. Ianto had smiled and commented yes, sir, that would be very weird indeed, before leaving the Captain to his own devices for the rest of the day.

In the evening, after everyone had gone home, Ianto had, as usual, headed to Jack's office to find him. He had an unusual look on his face, which hadn't quite left the entire evening. Ianto figured that he was just thinking really hard about when they could possibly have met. The thing that made it so funny for the young man was that he could remember every encounter with Jack as if it had happened yesterday.


	2. Encounter No 1

And we go! Comments LOVE as always, and they're very very much appreciated!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Torchwood or the characters, they belong to Russel T. Davies (for the moment)

* * *

**Encounter No. 1: December 1999**

When Ianto was sixteen, his oldest brother, Gethan, had opened his own coffee shop in the town centre, something he'd wanted to do since he'd left university. Ianto had helped him look for vacancies for months, finally finding the perfect little place near to where the monthly market set up.

In his spare time over the summer, Ianto helped Gethan to get the place ready to open, painting walls, waiting for deliveries, setting up the machinery. When the new coffee press arrived, Ianto had started to play around with it, as his brother was out on an errand, and he'd created a new blend which Gethan had practically had a heart attack over. After several weeks of pleading and continually rising pay promises, Ianto agreed to work part time in the shop, on Saturday afternoons.

Within a month of opening, the coffee shop was doing great business, something which Gethan always assured him was down to his coffee. Ianto had settled in quickly, and soon got to know all the regular customers; the students from the local college, the people from the more high flying offices in the city and a fair amount of mothers and toddlers, meeting after a visit to the local play park.

It was this reason that made him notice when a man walked in. He'd never seen him before, which immediately interested him, but more than that, he was dressed in clothes that seemed infinitely more suited to a war time military officer, World War Two perhaps. He walked over to the counter, hands in pockets, and ordered himself a coffee.

Ianto just smiled and nodded, even more intrigued that the man was American, writing down the order and moving off to the coffee press to make it. He was vaguely aware of the tall, dark haired man's eyes on him as he worked, but it didn't bother him. Making coffee was second nature to Ianto, so being watched while he worked didn't put him under any duress. After a few minutes, he finished to drink off professionally and slid it towards the man waiting at the pick-up counter.

The man took the mug with a look on his face that suggested he wasn't holding his hopes out on it. Ianto couldn't help but smile at that, and waited silently to have the man's suspicions proved wrong. He started to grin to himself and quickly picked up a dish cloth and started to wipe down the surface to hide it.

"Hey, kid, this is great coffee." Ianto looked up at the man, suppressing a laugh at being called 'kid', but silently pleased that he liked his coffee. It was always nice to hear praise, but something about the made an impression on him.

"Thank you, sir." Ianto hid another smile as the man chuckled to himself over his coffee, turning back to finish wiping down the back surface, where the jars of coffee beans and toppings were.

"What's the name?" The man's voice was full of interest, something which Ianto didn't know how to take. He turned around to look at the man again, his surprise a little too obvious on his face. He heard the sound of the door opening and closing and gauged that he had half a minute before the next customers wanted to order.

"Jones," Feeling a surge of pride over the man's reaction to his coffee made Ianto grin at him as he answered, "Ianto Jones."

With that, Ianto moved over to the ordering counter and took down what the new customers wanted. He finished the orders quickly, as per usual, and took several more before the end of his shift thirty minutes later. He never did find out what happened to the American.


	3. Encounter No 2

**Disclaimer**: I may not own Jack, Ianto or Torchwood, the creations of Russel T. Davies, but I shall return them in perfect working order... hopefully.

**

* * *

**

Encounter No. 2: September 2003

When Ianto finished school, he went on to take physics at university to please his father, who'd never had the opportunity of higher education, but he soon found the work tedious and boring, even if he was good at it. In his second year however, he found himself torn between new two options. Two options that could lead to jobs that Ianto could only have dreamed of.

His first was to take a job as a minor ICT support technician for the military based UNIT and his second was to take a job as a runner for Torchwood London. He'd battled for a while over what he should do, and eventually, he'd settled on Torchwood as at that point in time, he had no interest in getting involved in fighting.

By the time he turned twenty, Ianto had been working at Torchwood Tower for a month, and already his supervisors were putting him in for promotion. He continued to work diligently, never complaining about the menial tasks and having to travel up and down the building many times a day to deliver post and memos to different floors. Due to this, his supervisor decided that he should be the one to collect the head of Torchwood Three from the train station when he arrived for his annual meeting with Director Hartman.

Like every other person working in Torchwood, Ianto knew the rumours about Captain Harkness, yet couldn't claim whether there was any truth behind them. He didn't even know what the man looked like. Very few people in Torchwood Tower did, because he very rarely visited. There was some sort of feud raging between the man and Director Hartman, a feud that no one knew the reason for.

It was his curiosity about the infamous Captain that made Ianto accept the job. On the Monday morning after he received the job, Ianto found himself leaning on the car door, waiting for Captain Harkness to arrive. He found himself trying to imagine what the man would look like, what he could possibly have about him that caused the rumours; the rumours that he could get anyone he wanted into bed, whether they were male or female, gay or straight, the rumours that he could charm the wings off a butterfly with no more than a smile.

When the man he was waiting for turned the corner, Ianto almost swore. The man walking towards him, Captain Jack Harkness, was the man from the coffee shop, all those years ago. He couldn't quite get his head around it, though later, on the drive back to Torchwood Tower, he would realise that Torchwood Three was situated in Cardiff, which made the coincidence slightly less bizarre.

The man stood tall, shoulders back, chin up, with a furious expression on his face. Ianto could tell that he was about to lay into him, so he made the first move, trying to save himself from being snapped at by the admittedly stunning man. As he approached the car, Ianto held his hand out in a gesture of good faith, the Captain taking it with a slight air of reluctance.

"Captain Jack Harkness, pleased to meet you." Ianto couldn't help but smile a little at the way his tone of voice clashed with the words he was saying.

"Jones, Ianto Jones. Shall we, sir?" Ianto was trying his best to keep his expression neutral, but when Jack flung himself into the car, he couldn't help but think there was something vaguely childish about his behaviour, a natural instinct to being dragged from his home and workplace perhaps. Whatever it was, it left Ianto more than a little amused with the stories of the notorious Captain. So far, he couldn't see any credence to them at all.


	4. Encounter No 3

Woop! Reviews are love

**Disclaimer**: I don't own, Russel T. Davies does... I have no money, so suing it pointless...

* * *

**Encounter No. 3: September 2003**

The day of picking up the Captain, Ianto had been sitting with some friends in the cafeteria at lunchtime, and he'd found out about a bet that Director Hartman currently had going with her group of PAs. There were seven of them in total and all of them were nice people, hard workers and good friends, absolutely nothing like the devil incarnate who sat in the office they worked for.

Not many people in the Tower liked the Director: she was sarcastic, power-hungry and rude to anyone even slightly below her. Ianto had never actually met her but he had zero desire to do so. He was happy to believe what his friends told him.

However, when he found out about the terms of the deal, he couldn't help but feel sorry for them; they obviously had no idea what the Captain was going to be like. When he'd gotten out of the car outside the building, he skulked off into the foyer, carrying a pitch black thundercloud over head. He seemed to exude stubbornness, and Ianto had no doubt that he planned to be late to every meeting and appointment he had over the next few days. His friends, betting against Hartman's forecast of the Captain being late the next morning, were all going to lose twenty pounds to her.

It was precisely that reason which made Ianto get to work early the next day and give the Captain a wake up call. Literally. He let the number ring until it was picked up, a groggy voice answering.

"Yes?" It was obvious that the Captain wasn't a morning person.

"Sir, this is your morning wake up call. I've been asked to remind you that you have a meeting with Director Hartman in an hour, which I would suggest being on time to." Ianto sat back in his chair at the call desk, hoping that the man wouldn't just hang up and go back to sleep. The young man doubted that he even knew that there wasn't supposed to be a wake-up call.

"Oh, really? And why would you suggest that?" Ianto resisted the urge to roll his eyes and called a little upon his vast reserve of patience.

"Well, she has a bet on with some of her staff that you'll be late. If you're _not_ on time, she'll win herself twenty pounds from everyone taking part… If you're _on_ time, she'll owe twenty pounds to seven of her assistants…" Ianto let the last sentence hang open, knowing immediately that the words had had the desired effect on the Captain.

"Just for reference, who am I talking to?" That made him smile. There wasn't exactly an abundance of welsh workers at Torchwood One, but then again, he was living in Cardiff, so maybe he wouldn't find that so strange.

"It's Jones, sir. Ianto Jones." With that, Ianto put the receiver back in the cradle and allowed himself a smile as he pushed himself out of his chair and went to find some actual work to do. He was pretty sure there was some filing he'd volunteered to do for Mr. White, the Chief Archivist. He'd find out all about the Captain's arrival and the bet later on.


	5. Encounter No 4

and the next part, 5 down, 2 to go. I hope everyone's enjoying it :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, blah blah blah, power to Russel T. Davies etc.

* * *

**Encounter No. 4: February 2004**

Thanks to his volunteer work, Mr. White had insisted that Ianto be moved to his staff. He'd found out quickly that the young man was both quick witted, fast on his feet and a fast learner. Even after only a month of working in his department full time, Ianto knew his way around the archives as if he'd been born there. He'd also found that the young man was in the same mindset as he was about the Director of the establishment; quiet dislike and disagreement.

It was these reasons which had made Cameron White trust Ianto with the task of locating all of the items requested by Captain Harkness of Torchwood Three and moving them, all above board, to the same general area. It meant that when the inevitable day came when Jack had had enough with Yvonne Hartman's power games, he wouldn't be waiting for long to receive the requested files and tech, despite the long months of battling over them with her. It had taken a lot of overtime to set everything up.

His long hours down in the archives had drawn many questions from his friends, particularly a woman named Lisa Hallett who was a junior researcher and one of his closest friends. She'd been prodding and poking at him to get out of the 'dust vaults', as she referred to them, but he'd just ignored it. He had no desire to spend time with her obnoxious boyfriend, who always seemed to be around her and his friends.

The day when Jack Harkness had finally had enough came in early February, during Ianto's third month of working in the archives. He arrived one morning to be told, in hushed voices, to collect the materials he'd been working steadily with for the last few weeks. Without a word, Ianto had hurried off to the room that he'd collated the items together in.

Less that fifteen minutes later, he was carrying the two secure travel boxes and sign-out form to the Chief's office. As he expected, the Captain was sitting opposite his boss, looking a little less than pleased and more than a little pre-occupied

"Mr. Harkness, this is Ianto Jones." Ianto looked over at Mr. White, then back at Jack, holding the clipboard out for him to sign, smiling slightly as he nodded a greeting to him.

"If you'll just sign here to say you've received the items, sir." Jack took the pen he offered as well and scribbled a lazy signature across the bottom. Had his mere presence in the building not been a sign of a crumbling, power-hungry dictator, Ianto would've paid more attention to the man and his obvious physical highlights. _I wonder what he's like without the rain cloud…_ Ianto thought to himself as he passed the boxes over and retreated back down to the archives. He made a mental not to go to the pub with his friends next time they asked him.


	6. Encounter No 5

This one's the darkest one I think, not so happy Ianto Though we all know the ending to the story (as in Jack and Ianto) so it's not so bad! It's not so nice thinking what he went through though...

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, though I will (eventually) own the action figures of Jack and Ianto (when they pull their fingers out and make them, which apparently they are). They currently belong to Russel T. Davies though...

* * *

**Encounter No. 5: September 2004**

Ianto managed to get in two more months of working in the archives before he got his annual employee training, including full weapons and arms training. It was this, and a large scale mission that went wrong, which had him switched to Field, where he received more weapons training.

His friends found this amazing, and he was soon the topic of conversation at lunchtimes, all of them eager to find out what it was like to be a Field Agent. Only Lisa realised how much he disliked the situation. She knew all about Ianto's fear of confrontation, so surely confrontation with the ability to kill terrified him. It wasn't in his nature to fire a gun. It was just bad luck that he was so good at it.

Less than three months after his rigorous training began, he was sent off on missions in a team of four. He got on well with both men and the woman he was working with; Aiden Heath, Mark Trent and Christine Lior. All of them were bubbly, happy people and their personalities quickly gave Ianto the frame of mind he needed to do his job well. In fact, he'd gained so much confidence, that he was even considering asking Lisa out on a date, seeing as the idiot of a boyfriend had shown his true colours and cheated on her with some girl at a bar.

One particular mission, in the middle of July, Ianto and his team saw things that were the things of nightmares. He'd seen a group of aliens rip apart several people, pieces of body flying through the air. Then they'd shot and killed all of them. Wading through the gore to retrieve the tech they'd been sent for. None of them were ever the same again after that.

Ianto soon came to realise that he didn't even recognise himself anymore. Physically, he'd grown through the training and exercise regimes he put himself through. But he also looked older, his eyes a little less bright and his face a lot less naïve. He carried a scepticism like a cloak and he saw the world through analytical, cynical lenses. All of these changes helped him become one of the most deadly Field Agents in Torchwood London.

The team quickly developed a reputation for speed and accuracy that had been unheard of in the Torchwood Institute for over fifty years. It was for this reason that, on Captain Harkness' next annual visit, they were the team assigned to him for daylight hours.

Ianto and Aiden had waited in the bright, sterilised foyer to the building for his arrival, following him into the lift silently. They did as they'd been trained to do; don't fraternise with the target and stay hidden whenever possible. None of them had any trouble with that anymore.

They followed the Captain up to the antechamber and waited by the door, blending into the background. Ianto watched without emotion as the man looked around the room, noting Mark and Christine at the opposite door, then looked at Gemma, Yvonne's current favourite. Gemma was a sweet girl, she didn't deserve to be caught up in this mess between the two heavy weights. At least Captain Harkness gave as good as he got when it came to Director Hartman.

He walked through to the office and Ianto made eye contact with Christine and Mark, a silent greeting which they'd agreed to do, to give the illusion that they were still human beings, civil people who had manners. None of them were sure just how much they had left in them anymore.

The four waited for the order, and after a few minutes, they moved silently into a line, walking through to the office and standing against the back wall in silence, all four of them statues, puppets to be bent to Director Hartman's will.

"Field Agents Heath, Jones, Trent and Lior will be with you on days, changing for a second detail over night." Ianto continued staring ahead, ignoring the pitying look that the Captain was giving him and his team. He couldn't help but feel grateful for the disgust and contempt in the man's tone when he turned back to the Director.

"I'll be back in exactly one hour for the board meeting. Please don't be late, Yvonne. I really hate waiting around." He got up quickly and stalked out of the room, the team following silently, merging back into the shadows as soon as they were free of the office. Ianto was silently glad that for once, his mission didn't involve killing. He was glad that he could go back home and spend the night with Lisa, as they so rarely got to do these days.


	7. Epilogue

Final part guys, thanks for reading! More from me soon

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this, characters and location belong to Russel T. Davies (duh)

* * *

**Epilogue**

Ianto felt a sharp pain in his arm, jerking him, unwillingly out of his comfortable sleep. It jerked him awake so violently that he whacked his forehead off the wall in front of him as his body moved away from the source of the pain. _Ow… note to self: don't sleep pressed up against the wall again… _He groaned in protest at being awakes and shuffled himself so that he could glare at the source of his discomfort.

"What was THAT for?" He glared at Jack, but he found the blue eyes reciprocating the look with disapproval etched across his lover's face.

"You were one of the hit men last time I was at Torchwood Tower!" Ianto flinched at the words, suddenly flooded with memories of empty eyes and emotionless stares. He'd been a monster at Torchwood One. The only thing that had stopped him drifting away completely into it's world of pain and darkness was Lisa, she'd pulled him through the sleepless nights and the waking nightmares, she'd kept him sane. Now she was gone, destroyed by Yvonne Hartman's idiotic actions.

Unexpectedly, he felt Jack's lips on his, pulling him back to the present with a strong, apologetic kiss that immediately made the young man feel better. He wanted nothing else than to lie with Jack for a while, so he pulled the older man back down onto the bed, huddling into his strong arms happily.

"Thank God you got out of there alive…" Ianto found himself pulled into a completely different kiss, a soft, gentle one that showed the side of Jack that everybody else very rarely saw. "How come you didn't tell me how much arms training you had?"

"You didn't exactly give me a chance to say anything, sir, between yelling at me to get out of Cardiff and falling out of the sky onto me." Ianto grinned at the sudden change in tone and conversation, steering the conversation in a way that could only end in one thing. He met Jack's eyes and smiled, eliciting a chuckle from the other man.

"Oh yeah… How about we pick up where we left off?" Ianto saw the glitter in his lover's eyes and grinned, placing his hands on his face and pulling him into a deep, luxuriant kiss which lead the way nicely into the next phase of Ianto's plans.


End file.
